


Правда

by Vinde



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinde/pseuds/Vinde
Summary: Вся наша жизнь лишь гнусная ложь. Печально, не так ли?





	Правда

      Стоял тихий и невзрачный день. Несмотря на отсутствие в анти-пустоте времени, глюканутый скелет понимал, что уже далеко не ночь. В большинстве миров начался новый и прекрасный день, вызывая в глючном желание растерзать глупые и бесполезные ошибки, что не заслуживают своего счастья и радости этому самому времени суток.  
  
Чернокостный скелет, облаченный в красный свитер и тёмно-синие шорты с курткой, улыбаясь своим мыслям немного ненормальной улыбкой, поднялся с подобия пола, засовывая руки в карманы. Ему предстояло отличное глючное времечко, доставляющее удовольствие… Но удовольствие ли это?  
  
Щелчок пальцами и прямо перед ним открылось подлагивающее подобие портала в один из глупых миров. Мир, что он считал бесполезной пародией на оригинал. Ему никогда не было интересно, кто эти самые создатели, что творят ошибки одну за другой. Какой смысл засорять вселенную бесконечными и однотипными копиями, способными затопить всё, словно обрушившие платину бескрайние и бурные воды?  
  
Не долго думая, он прошел в портал, что тут же закрылся за его спиной, осматриваясь. В воздухе пахло кровью и напряжением. Скелет поморщился, только вспоминая в какую он попал гнусную ошибку. Защитничек альтернатив не так уж бел и пушист, если готов защищать настолько мерзкие мирки.  
  
Творения создателей настолько же отвратительны, как и сами создатели с их извращенным и больным воображением. Это неоспоримый факт. Ошибка медленно шагал по снежному городу, с пренебрежением смотря на мерзких монстров, словно из самых страшных кошмаров, что можно было увидеть, а его нити с легкостью уничтожали их, будто стирали какой-то вирус, растворяя на двоичный код.  
  
АндерВорлд — мир в котором Фриск взламывала файлы игры, переустанавливала мир, и в итоге сломала мир до страшных последствий. Каждый монстр превратился в поистине ужасающее чудовище в прямом смысле того слова. Монстры в этом мире теперь желают только убить человека. Мир абсолютного геноцида без права выбора. Уничтожителю ни капли не жаль этот мир, а голоса в его голове лишь поддерживают его желание.  
  
Голоса довольно странное по своей природе явление. Неизвестно откуда они появились, но вероятнее, что это те же отвратительные наблюдатели, что создают столь мерзкие ошибки. Скелет их ненавидит, но и избавиться от них не может. Приходится смириться с данной проблемой. Иногда они могут и развлечь. В Анти-пустоте бывает довольно скучно в промежутках между любимой работой по очистке этой гнилой мультивселенной.  
  
От его мыслей его отвлек чей-то злобный рык, и впереди показалась достаточно массивная сутулая фигура. Это был здешний Санс. Его внешний вид вызывал искреннее отвращение, и явное нежелание проводить с ним шутки и беседы.   
  
Высокий монстр, что был в разы выше самого уничтожителя, обладал огромными челюстями и разноцветными глазами, а в голове зияла трещина, выпускающая сгустки магической энергии. Одет был достаточно стандартно, а это бесило ещё больше. Жалкое подобие.  
  
Чудище тоже не стало устраивать бессмысленные беседы, а может и не было на них способно в общем. Ошибку это мало тревожило, и он лишь отпрыгнул в сторону, выпуская ещё больше нитей, когда этот Санс с рыком кинулся на него, желая разорвать на мелкие кусочки, отрывая косточку за косточкой. Чернокостный усмехается, цепляя того нитями за ногу, заставляя рухнуть лицом в снег.  
  
— Пади ниц, мерзкая ошибка, — рука поднимается вверх, и под громкий отзвук гудения звучит грохот. Мощный энергетический луч Гастер-Бластера глюка буквально испепеляет чудище, заставляя ошибочного прерывисто и залаганно засмеяться, наблюдая за этой чудной картиной.  
  
Глупый Санс шипит и корчится от боли. Атака раздробила кости, превращая в мелкую пыль, заставляя скулить, но чудище оказалось на удивление мощнее чем должно. Глюк вызывает несколько острых красных костей и пускает их в скелета, прикалывая его к земле и добавляя ещё закрепляющих нитей, чтоб наверняка и не рыпнулся.  
  
Глючный подходит ближе и наступает на голову чудища ногой, вжимая в снег, и вызывая у того недовольное мычание. Замечательная картина, разливающая по телу настоящий моральный экстаз.  
  
Ещё чуть сильнее нажать и череп приятно треснет, а чужие хп уйдут на ноль, но не всё так просто. Глюк так сильно увлекается этим, что пропускает чью-то атаку, что приклеивает его к кроне рядом стоящего дерева. Краска… Ублюдок…  
  
Перед собой он видит никого иного, как защитничка альтернатив. Явился не запылился… А ведь уничтожитель уже подумал, что этот радужный уёбок и не придёт вовсе. Подумал, что тот наконец сдался и осознал свою неправоту, а ещё лучше — пошёл и самоубился, облегчая работу дестроеру.  
  
— Эррор… Извини за ожидание, но я не позволю тебе больше буйствовать в этой вселенной, — художник склонил голову набок и просто сверлил ошибку взглядом. Эррор с ухмылкой разорвал красочные оковы нитями и кинулся на творца.  
  
— Ну раз пришёл, то развлеки меня, тупой коротышка! — битва была зрелищной и быстрой. Кости, нити и бластеры — Эррор пытался чем только мог выбить дурь из треклятого врага, вкладывая в атаки всю свою ненависть. Смотря за этим, в бой не рискнул вступить больше ни один житель этой отвратительной вселенной.  
  
Обладатель огроменной кисти и разноцветных меняющихся глаз без труда уворачивался от атак, и даже умудрялся наносить ответный удар, но… Со временем они оба выдохлись и начали пропускать атаки оппонента.  
  
Даже несмотря на почти не дающие дамага атаки творца, Эррор порядком утомился этой битвой, и художник, воспользовавшись заминкой врага, открыл за ним портал и просто напролом втолкнул скелета в пределы анти-пустоты.  
  
Эррор на секунд двадцать выпал из реальности, залагав от неприятных ему прикосновений. Портал со спокойной душой был закрыт, а Инк присел рядом, дожидаясь пока враг придёт в себя. Ожидание довольно скучное.  
  
Когда ошибка пришёл в себя, он даже растерял весь настрой биться и отвернулся от художника. Чёртов художничек, опять всё испортил, и Эррор начал бубнить в его адрес всевозможные ругательства. Вообще Инк сегодня ведёт себя не так как обычно, и это настораживало и бесило одновременно.  
  
Поняв, что кажется битва приостановлена, творец заговорил:  
— Опрометчиво поворачиваться спиной к врагу… Но меня радует, что ты успокоился. Мне надоело. Зачем ты это делаешь? — Инк задумчиво покрутил в руках маленькую кисточку и принялся зарисовывать свои повреждения, не обратив внимания, как собеседник дёрнулся от первой части его предложения и повернулся хмурясь.  
  
— Придурок, бесишь. Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, глупая ошибка! — он раздраженно тыкнул в художника пальцем, но тот и взгляда на него не перевёл, правда появившиеся в глазницах знаки вопроса, доказывали, что всё же Инку интересно его слушать дальше. Хотя может это лишь видимость.  
  
— И именно поэтому ты мне каждый раз говоришь и повторяешь это, а я просто забываю весь смысл, — Эррор фыркнул и отвернулся. Этот радужный мудак прав… И зачем Эррор каждый раз объясняет ему, что его горячо любимые АУ ошибки заслуживающие смерти, не ясно.  
  
— Тогда и не спрашивай, если не можешь запомнить, придурок…  
  
— Может ты и прав, но… Хочешь суровую реальность? — Инк придвинулся, а Эррор напротив постарался отползти.  
  
— Дистанция, радужный мудак! Чо ты вообще несёшь?  
  
— Добро, любовь и немножечко хаоса, — лицо художника абсолютно ничего не выражало, и его глупую шуточку Эррор явно не оценил.  
  
— Опять хочешь «стать мне другом»? Даже забудь мысли об этом, этому не бывать, — Инк задумчиво посмотрел в белёсый пол и достал голубую краску. Эррор смутно слышал, что краски дают ему ощущать больше эмоций, и ожидал, что голубой вызовет у этого придурка горький и раздражающий плачь, но тот вопреки всему показательно вылил эту краску на пол. Красочная эмоция растеклась маленькой неровной лужицей и чуть не коснулась глюка, но тот успел отползти подальше. — Ты что, больной?  
  
— Просто подумал…  
  
— А ты умеешь? — но Инк пропустил язвительный комментарий мимо «ушей», продолжая.  
  
— К чёрту фальшь. Не переживай… Уже не хочу… Уже, — светлокостный склонил голову набок и сжал хрупкую колбочку в руках, растирая в мелкую стеклянную крошку, внимательно смотря на блестящую пыльцу.  
  
— Хватит мне дерьмо в уши заливать! — Эррор даже растерялся. Это выглядело совсем неправильно, вызывая в нём гнев, и ошибочный тупо создал косточку и швырнул ей в собеседника. Тот даже не подумал увернуться, кость попала прямо в лицо… Неприятно… Но Инк лишь стёр тоненькую струйку чернил с челюсти и посмотрел на непонимающего ничего ошибку. Тот казалось пребывал в таком шоке, что даже потерял свою драгоценную ухмылку.  
  
— Твоё упорство похвально, но бессмысленно…  
  
— Да к чему ты клонишь?.. — неуверенность начинала пожирать изнутри. Было настолько непривычно видеть художничка таким, что он на секунду усомнился в том, кто сейчас перед ним, но, собравши свой норов, вновь ухмыльнулся, усмехаясь в лицо собеседника. — Я уничтожу все эти жалкие ошибки, и оставлю лишь оригинальный мир! Не нужна эта гнилая ошибочная мультивселенная. Одного мира вполне достаточно.  
  
— Глупый ты, — творец повернулся боком, опираясь ладонями в пол и смотря куда-то наверх — в пустоту. — Пойми уже… Конкретно в НАШЕЙ мультивселенной давно нет оригинала.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Оригинальный мир имеет лишь одну вселенную и в нём нет альтернатив, а наша мультивселенная полностью фальшивка. НАШ каноничный мир лишь копия со своей жизнью и своим существованием, и даже отношением к другим альтернативам. Мы ограничены, и ты не сможешь попасть в чужую мультивселенную… Хах, даже я и ты лишь копии наших оригиналов продуманных их настоящим созданием. Забавно, не правда?  
  
— Заткнись… — но он не заткнулся.  
  
— И поэтому другие мультивселенные принадлежат другим копиям, а новые миры появляются ежесекундно, и ты ничего с этим поделать не сможешь и никогда не исполнишь своё предназначение полностью… Сколько не разрушай, миры будут восстанавливаться и без моей помощи. Пока они кому-то интересны и пока этого желает создатель, — пока ошибка хватался за голову, не желая это даже слушать, художник натянул шарф выше и отвёл взгляд. — И самое печальное для тебя, что ты подневольный. Ты даже не сможешь пойти по незапланированному сюжету. Не мы строим свои жизни даже прямо сейчас.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, словно отличаешься от!..  
  
— Отличаюсь. Я пуст, и поэтому меня это больше не беспокоит. Ты же знаешь, у меня нет души, — хранитель просто встал, и, развернувшись на пятках и бросив на разрушителя холодный, но сочувствующий взгляд, зашагал прочь, но его остановил несвойственно тихий вопрос глюка. Инк обернулся.  
  
— Зачем же ты тогда защищаешь это… Какой тогда в этом смысл?..  
  
— Потому, что такова моя роль. Так же, как и данная тебе роль… Но в отличие от тебя, я осознаю всю правду и обман нашего существования. Вся наша жизнь лишь гнусная ложь. Печально, не так ли? — за творцом появилась чёрная фигура, злобно скалясь, но художник будто и не видел этого. Эррор ткнул пальцем в направлении творца и разинул рот, пытаясь что-то спросить, но так и не озвучил вопрос, слушая ответ.  
  
— Видишь его? Знакомься — это проекция тёмной сущности нашего создателя. Мы были созданы не из светлых чувств. Думаю ты и сам мог понять. Ощущаешь его силу? — фигура протянула руки по направлению к чернокостному скелету, и ошибка ощутил ужасающую слабость. Тело перестало слушаться, и тот словно марионетка повис на невидимых нитях. Он ощутил себя по-настоящему беспомощным, и это вводило в ужас. Словно бы он ощутил себя одной из своих запутавшихся в нитях жертв.  
  
Ошибка поднял непонимающий взгляд на художника, но тот лишь улыбнулся и скрылся в открытом им ранее портале, оставив себе подобного монстра в полной растерянности.  
  
С уходом творца пропало и влияние создателя, что как пиявка прицепился к безэмоциональному скелету и перешёл вместе с ним в другой мир, а Эррор осел на землю. Он бессилен перед создателем, а их мир обречён. Где-то глубоко внутри он всегда хотел спокойствия, и сейчас в голове билась только одна мысль: «так не должно быть…» Или должно? Что теперь делать?  
  
Но всё это тоже обыкновенный обман, который желает создатель. Их настоящее существование давно мертво… Как и их чувства и эмоции. Всё это лишь простая игра на публику.


End file.
